The Broken Boy and the Invisible Girl
by hinnyromionescorose
Summary: Hi all! This little ideas for a multi chapter fic focusing on Draco and Astoria came to me a bit ago. There might be some implied Hinny and Romione in at as well as Neville Luna and potentially future Scorose. This fic takes place just after the Battle of Hogwarts and the end of the second war.
1. Prolauge

**Prologue: Introductions**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine**

Draco Malfoy was broken. He supposed he had always been broken. No one loved him but his mother. His father hit him and pressured him. He broke as a child and no one could fix him. But most recently he was broken by the war, by a conflict where he had no control. He was on the losing side and in one night, last night his whole world came crashing down. The Dark Lord was dead. His father would be sent to Azkaban, his mother a hero in shambles. His best friend was dead, his ex girlfriend hated him, the world hated him. No one could fix him, he was broken, not one person knew how to put the pieces together, or even where to find the pieces. He was the Broken Boy.

Astoria Greengrass was invisible. She always had been. She lived the shadow of her perfect pureblood princess of a sister. She wore last years dresses because they were on sale. No one in Slytherin knew her, she was always just another face in the crowd. Her mother was never satisfied with her looks or manners and her father never approved of her friends. She was called a blood traitor and a coward. No one saw her, so nobody knew when she joined Dumbledore's Army. Last night she was invisible. She did not leave with her house, she stayed and helped the wounded. She wasn't on a side she was invisible. She likes reading and flying. No one saw her and she knows no one ever will. She was the Invisible Girl.

Draco knew of Astoria Greengrass, but he didn't know her. He thought she was pretty, but never said a word about her raven curls or grass green eyes, her pale skin or pink lips, or her small upturned nose. He noticed the Invisible Girl.

Astoria knew of Draco Malfoy. Everyone knew of Draco Malfoy. She thought he was handsome. Blond hair and grey eyes. His eyes told her he was broken, she never told him she knew. He was broken and she wanted to fix him. She found the pieces, but it would be a while before she glued them together. She fixed the Broken Boy. \


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Trials, Meetings, and the unexpected.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine.**

 **A/N: This takes place about a month after the battle of hogwarts**

" _Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

 _I am writing to inform you that your hearing in front of the Ministry of Magic for crimes against the wizarding community, including taking the dark mark and attempted murder, will be held this Friday, the 7th of June, at 9:00 o'clock in the morning. Please arrive at least ten minutes prior to your hearing._

 _Sincerely,_ _Kingsley Shacklebolt_ _, Minister of Magic"_

I sighed at the letter. Today was the last day of freedom I would ever have. I know I'm going to spend if the rest of my life in azkaban. "Draco come to dinner." My mother yelled from the dining room. I head into the dining room and greet my mother with a peck on the cheek. The house elves bring out the meal and we sit in silence. My mother has been silent for weeks now. She will say the occasional word to me but not to anyone one else. Everytime I see her the guilt in my heart consumes me. She has lost the love of her life and she will probably lose her son as well. All thanks to the cowardice of the Malfoy men. She does not eat much, neither do I. I hug her goodnight and retire to my bed chambers. I have not slept in months, dreams full of death, destruction and dementors haunt my slumber. Tonight I try to sleep, for it might be the last night I get to sleep at home for the rest of forever.

I wake up the next morning freezing and fearful. Today is the day my fate is decided. I stumble out of bed and into the hot shower the house elves prepare every morning. I finsh and pull on my best suit. Then without a goodbye, I apparate to the Ministry.

I arrive at the Ministry of Magic and head to the courtroom. The guards show me to the chair, which has chains to hold me in. I sit and wait for my fate. The wizengamot entered the room followed by the minister himself. The Minister cleared his throat and said "Welcome all. Today we are here for the trial of Draco Lucius Malfoy. He will be tried for taking the dark mark, d attempted murder, and crimes against the wizarding community. The ministry may start the questioning process." And my trial has begun. A man in a green robe stood up and asked me "Mr. Malfoy, When did you take the dark mark?" I sighed and replied " July 16 1996." "So you were under the age of seventeen at the time correct?" the man asked. "Yes." I said. The man asked me a few more questions before sitting down. A woman in purple robes the stood up and began to question me. She was the appointed barrister to defend me. "Mr. Malfoy, the dark lord assigned you the task of killing Albus Dumbledore, and threatened to murder your family if did not, correct?" "Correct I needed to know they would live" I replied. She asked me a few more questions before taking a seat. The minister then spoke "The ministry may call its witnesses." A man came in in chains. I recognized him from my marking ceremony. "Mr. Dawlish, you were there when took the dark mark right?" the minister asked. "Yes I was." Dawlish replied and then was asked more questions until he was formally escorted out of the courtroom. "The defense may call witnesses." The Minister said. A boy appeared in the doorway. My jaw dropped. I never thought I would see him and his friends again. He walked in and the room became silent. "Harry James Potter, witness for the defense." He said glancing at me. Then his ginger friend said in an annoyed tone "Ronald Bilius Weasley, witness for the defense." And finally his mud-muggle born friend said "Hermione Jean Granger, witness for the defense." I was gobsmacked. Then Potter spoke again. " Draco Malfoy was instrumental in my success in defeating Voldemort. From what I know, he was only sixteen when he took the mark on the instructions of his father." Granger then interrupted Potter " Wizarding law states that a minor forced to commit crimes under instructions from a parent cannot be tried for those crimes. Sorry Harry, please continue." Potter continued "Thank You Hermione. I am also aware that Malfoy was asked explicitly by Voldemort to murder Professor Dumbledore, on the pretense that if he did not Voldemort would kill his parents. Malfoy only tried to kill the headmaster to protect the people he loves. I was fighting to protect the people I love. The only difference between Malfoy and I is the side we were fighting on. But sides hardly matter when you both have something worth fighting for." Potter finished his speech. I was stunned. Why was he defending me? But I was whisked away from my thoughts because Granger spoke. "One night on our search for horcruxes we were captured by snatchers. They took us to Malfoy manor. Draco was asked to confirm if it was indeed us, he said he was not sure. If he had told Bellatrix that it was us, we'd probably be dead. I was tortured that night and even though he did not do anything to stop it, he was clearly disturbed by what he saw." That was the end of Granger's speech and Weasley's began. "Draco Malfoy has made a joke about my family since day one. Some of them were bloody nasty. I forgive him for all of them. Why? Because he grew up in a home where love was rare. Where it was not the magic he saw. The magic he grew up with was dark and scary. People cannot help how they are raised. My parents raised me very different than the Malfoy's raised Draco. It would not be right to send someone to Azkaban for the simple reason of the way they were brought up." Weasley finished and the Minister asked them to leave the courtroom. "Now the jury will decide a verdict. Please wait outside Mr. Malfoy." The guards escorted me outside.

I left the courtroom and sat on the bench outside. On the bench across from me sat a woman. She seemed oddly familiar. She must have felt my eyes on her because she looked up at me and said " Hello Draco." It took me a moment and I replied "Hello, are you a Greengrass?" the girl smiled. "Very good. I'm Astoria Greengrass." "Oh I know you. You love to read and you're the quietest Slytherin in history." I replied. Astoria smirked "And you're the only Slytherin in years to feel remorse." "How do you know that?" I asked surprised. "I've known for years. You are not as good at hiding your feelings as you think you are Draco." The guards came for me, the court reached a verdict. As I was walking to the courtroom, Astoria shouted "Look for my owl." after me, and for some reason that gave me hope.

After I sat back down in the chair, a man from the wizengamot stood. He cleared his throat and said "The witches and wizards of the jury have concluded that the accused is cleared of all charges on the condition that the accused helps to clean up the damage he has done by giving a formal apology statement to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, for the events that occurred from 1996-1998." The man sat down. "Court dismissed." the minister said and left the room.

I could hardly believe it. I ran out of the courtroom and apparated straight home. I found Mother in the drawing room and she was crying. "Mother don't cry. I've been cleared of all charges." I said. My mother hugged me and I went to my bedroom. I layed on my bed and thought about the day. I really think Astoria Greengrass had something to do with my incredible luck.


End file.
